Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 4/6)
' Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 4/6) '''is the fourth part of the same-titled series made by Eltorro64Rus. Episode was uploaded on March 31, 2013. Description Tension filled the air as the BLU Soldier stared down Heavy and Spy. Soldier snickered; he knew that without Spy’s music, the two of them didn’t stand a chance. Heavy scowled at Soldier, unwilling to stand down. “Help!” cried the poor Scout, who had been reduced to nothing but a head mounted to Soldier’s knee. Heavy had had enough; throughout their entire journey, he had been nothing but a burden to Spy. It was finally time for him to step up and be the man he was meant to be. Shoving Spy aside, he growled “Fight me” to Soldier, deciding that if he could not match Spy’s smarts or skills, then he could at least use his brute strength to save his friend. Soldier cockily motioned his finger towards himself, certain that Heavy would pose no challenge to him. Heavy lunged at Soldier and threw a mighty punch, but the wily Soldier dodged at the last second, causing Heavy to fall to the ground. He turned to look up, only to see Soldier immediately deck him in the face, causing him to collapse once more. Spy watched on in horror as Soldier repeatedly wailed on the defenseless Heavy. In an attempt to save Heavy, Spy chucked a rock at Soldier, who immediately turned to face the hapless Spy. Spy gulped when he saw that Soldier’s attention had been turned to him; Heavy tried to take this chance to put the distracted Soldier in a headlock, but Soldier avoided his grip and elbowed him in the stomach. Spy covered his face, unable to watch Heavy suffer another pummeling. This time, however, Heavy was ready. He took a defensive pose, and as Soldier charged towards him, he grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Spy moved his fingers to look through his hand. Could this be true? Soldier reached up and felt his face, coating his hand in the blood streaming from his nose. “Nobody makes me bleed my own blood!” Soldier thought, hatefully glaring up at Heavy. “Nobody!” He stood up once more. No more playing around; he was done taking Heavy lightly. It was time to murder this son of a bitch. Heavy laughed at Soldier’s pain, but his attempt to look cool fell apart when he tripped on his own two feet. As Spy insulted him, Heavy, trying to save face, immediately got back up and prepared to end this fight. He lunged at Soldier and the two traded a flurry of rapid blows. In the midst of the wild punches and kicks, Heavy accidentally struck Scout’s face which caused him to cry in pain, much to the amusement of Soldier. “Idiot!” Spy shouted; if Scout were to die, then everything they had done would have been for naught! Being more careful, Heavy made a direct punch at Soldier, but this is just what Soldier had been waiting for. He grabbed Heavy’s arm and twisted it behind him, leaving him helpless. Soldier let out a chuckle, for victory was imminent. “Stop!” cried Spy in a vain attempt to appeal to Soldier’s humanity. Soldier turned and looked Spy straight in the eye with the gaze of a crazed killer. “Very bad!” Heavy thought as Soldier prepared to perform the finishing blow. But no. This was not how it was going to be. Heavy had failed at everything he had ever wanted to accomplish. The math test…the driving test…but not this. He would not fail again, not when the life of his beloved friend was on the line. He clenched his fist, his rage building up deep inside. Soldier glanced down at Heavy, certain that this was the end, but was shocked when he saw the determination in Heavy’s eyes. Before he could react, Heavy cold-cocked him right in the jaw, causing him to spin around and fall to the ground. The battle was over, but Scout’s fate was still unclear. Heavy grabbed Scout’s head and tried to pull him from Soldier’s knee, but he would not come loose. “Take this,” Spy said, shoving a wooden plank into Heavy’s face. He tried to jam the whole thing into Soldier’s leg, but it snapped in twain. Heavy discarded the loose half and kicked the remaining shard, causing Scout’s head to fly into Spy’s arms. Spy lovingly glanced down at the head of Scout, who had finally returned to his arms. After a few moments of uncertain silence, a voice echoed from Scout’s head. “BOOM, I’m back dummy!” The sudden noise shocked Spy, causing him to drop Scout’s head. Once the initial surprise wore off, though, Spy and Heavy looked to one another and smiled, realizing that their mission was complete. “Yes!” cheered Heavy. However, their celebration was premature, for Scout’s head was merrily rolling off on its own. Scout came to a grunting halt, however, when a foot landed on his face. The boot’s owner let out a whistle, causing Spy and Heavy to both glance up in horror. Before them was none other than RubberFruit, the avatar of absolute insanity that had taken the corporeal form of a RED Soldier. It was as if their greatest adversary was standing once more, but imbued with the powers of ultimate chaos. RubberFruit held Scout’s head in his hand and pointed towards it. “Mine!” he claimed with a wicked laugh. “NOOO!” Spy and Heavy screamed, dismayed that their quest was not yet complete… To be continued!﻿ Music used * The Legend Of Zelda: Sound & Drama - Dark Overworld * Donkey Kong 64 - Forest Boss * Back To The Future - Skateboard Chase * The Legend Of Zelda: Sound & Drama - Forest Theme Category:Video